


Trapped

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little naughty, a poor attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but Kyungsoo's heart was breaking.But maybe the hot neighbor can help him heal it.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Halaga' by Parokya Ni Edgar.

Kyungsoo thought he finally found 'The One'.

Kyungsoo thought he finally found the One he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

But Kyungsoo's the 'One' is currently doing another 'One' as he walked towards his boyfriend's apartment building.

He hated that apartment. It was old. It was dirty. And he hated the elevator. He wondered how it was still working when it groans and creaks all the time. But since his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, lives on the 13th floor, he has to take the wretched contraption every time.

But back to his heartbreak.

His best friend had warned him that his boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend, was a good for nothing asshole. But that's just the thing. Kyungsoo always falls for bad boys. Baekhyun had told him maybe he's in love with the illusion or satisfaction that he can turn a bad boy into a good one.

Kyungsoo told him he was crazy but he didn't deny it.

As he waited for the elevator to come down, Kyungsoo went back to the messages again. Several of his friends had told him that they'd seen his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, with someone else and that he bragged about how he has a sugar daddy.

Kyungsoo didn't know when he became a sugar daddy. Yes, he's rich and he loves to splurge on his boyfri- excuse me, ex-boyfriend. But just because he can.

Baekhyun had been vocal about how stupid he had become.

Stupid in love, he would just say. His best friend would just give him a mournful look.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry. He was here to catch his ex and confront him. And break up with him. He told no one about it. He wanted to do this alone.

The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened painfully slow. Kyungsoo groaned at this. When the door was open enough for him to enter, he went inside and he punched the close button rather forcefully.

As soon as the doors closed, a hand shot towards the doors, stopping it from closing. And because he was a scatterbrain, Kyungsoo pushed the close button instead of the hold button. The doors closed again when the guy was about to walk in.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at his mistake but the guys was quick to press the hold button. The doors creaked and groaned but it opened and remained open until the guy finally, and safely, stepped inside.

And because Kyungsoo's life is one big joke, the guy who just stepped inside was none other than his boyfriend's, damn it, ex-boyfriend's hot neighbor.

The very hot and delectable neighbor.

Kyungsoo might have a boyfriend-scratch that-but that doesn't stop him from having a crush on the tall and handsome neighbor. Baekhyun said that it was cheating but Kyungsoo beg to differ. It was like those celebrity crushes you have. You fantasize about them but you couldn't have them. Because they're out of your reach.

"13th?"

Kyungsoo looked up. Did the hot, tall, delectable neighbor just talk to him?

Kyungsoo just blinked at him. He forgot what was the reason he was there. He forgot that he should be heartbroken. But how can he cry when the scent of baby soap and apple shampoo were wafting inside the elevator? Based on the tight tank top, towel on the shoulder and still wet hair, hot neighbor just came back from the gym.

And said hot neighbor was looking at him funnily.

"Yes, please," Kyungsoo breathed.

_What the fuck?_

Kyungsoo wanted to shoot himself. Why did he just sound so horny and desperate?

His face felt hot and he knew he was looking like a tomato now. He risked a glance at hot neighbor and it wouldn't be possible to turn redder than he already was, right?

Hot, tall, delectable neighbor was smirking at him.

And how Kyungsoo wished he could swipe that smirk off his handsome face. Probably with his tongue.

_STOP!_ Kyungsoo chided himself. He's supposed to be heartbroken! Why was he acting like he never had a man in a long time?

"Boyfriend visiting duties?"

Kyungsoo looked up again. "Uhm...what?"

"You're here to visit him, right?"

"Oh...yeah."

"Would you be staying in for Valentine's?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. Right! It was Valentine's Day! He totally forgot!

"I...forgot?"

Tall, hot, handsome, and did he say before, delectable?, chuckled at him.

Kyungsoo felt like he was in the elevator for a long time but why were they still at the third floor?

"How about you? Not spending the night out with your special someone?," Kyungsoo said and he was quite pleased with himself. He managed to say it without stuttering.

"Nah," hot guy answered. "The one I wanted for so long is taken. So..."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," hot neighbor gave him a smile, "I'm Jongin, by the way," he offered his hand.

"Kyungsoo," he replied and felt a shock ran through his body the moment his hand touched Jongin's hand. He doesn't know if Jongin felt it too.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I live on the same floor as your boyfriend so..."

"It's ex-boyfriend, actually."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm here to break up with him," Kyungsoo said and there it was. The could of doom and gloom he had been expecting. His chest started to hurt.

"W-why?"

"He's cheating on me," Kyungsoo finally said out loud. "Had been cheating on me for God knows how long..."

"I'm sorry. I...I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Jongin. It's not your fault," Kyungsoo said. Then the sobs came. And he can't seem to stop.

Kyungsoo felt strong arms wrapping his body and he allowed himself to be held. Kyungsoo snaked his arms around Jongin's waist and cried. And cried.

Maybe because he cries loudly that he didn't hear what Jongin was saying above his head. He just caught the words 'dream', 'treated', 'trash' and 'worth'.

He was about to ask the tall man about what he said when the elevator jolted, jerked and stopped. The lights inside flickered before it died. The emergency lights turned on but it wasn't much of a help.

"What's happening?," Kyungsoo asked. Jongin's hold on him slackened but Kyungsoo held on to him tighter.

"I think the power just went out."

"Doesn't this building have a generator or something? Don't elevators have that feature where it will go to the nearest floor and open when there's a power interruption?"

Even in the darkness, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin just gave him a look.

"This place is old and rotting," was only Jongin's reply.

Kyungsoo huffed a breath.

"Are you by any chance, claustrophobic?," Jongin asked.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo answered. "But I guess we're going to find out."

Jongin held Kyungsoo's wrists and gently pushed them down but he didn't let go. Instead, he intertwined their fingers as Jongin pressed the call button on the elevator.

"Hello? Is there someone out there? Some people are trapped in here!"

But there was no response.

Kyungsoo fished out his phone but it was dead. He forgot to charge it in his haste to catch his ex. "Hey, where's your phone? Mine is dead."

"Mine too," Jongin show him his phone also.

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait until someone finds us, or when the power turns back on," Jongin pulled Kyungsoo down to sit on the floor, their hands still held. "Take your jacket off."

"What?"

"It will be hot in here."

"I'm still good," Kyungsoo pulled the jacket tighter. "Isn't there a door we can push up?"

They both looked up and saw a small square at the ceiling.

"Can you reach it?"

"I'm tall, but not that tall," Jongin said.

"You can hoist me up?," Kyungsoo suggested.

Jongin looked up again. "All right, we can give it a try," Jongin let go of Kyungsoo's hand and knelt before him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a boost," Jongin replied. "Come on, ride my shoulders."

Kyungsoo was glad that it was really dark because he knew his face was red. Kyungsoo hesitantly swung his legs on Jongin's wide shoulders.

"Good?"

"Y-yes."

"Pull my hair if you need to," Jongin said. "I'm going to stand now, okay?"

Kyungsoo almost fell backwards but he was able to grab Jongin's hair. The other one hissed and Kyungsoo muttered a quick sorry.

"Can you reach it?"

"Wait," Kyungsoo stretched and reached up but his fingers could barely touch the ceiling. "Can't."

Jongin slowly knelt back so Kyungsoo could slide down from his shoulders. "You should stand on my shoulders."

"Ah no," Kyungsoo shook his head. "How about I hoist you up?" Jongin gave him an incredulous look. "Come on, I'm stronger than I look."

"How do you plan to hoist me up?"

"Like this," Kyungsoo twined his fingers, palms up and sat in the air with his thighs apart. "Step on my hands and thigh."

"Okay," Jongin said after much consideration. He didn't want to do it but Kyungsoo looked so determined. "I'll step now," Jongin stepped on Kyungsoo's hands and thigh and he head the shorter one grunting. "You okay down there?"

"Just hurry," Kyungsoo said, looking down.

Because, good lord, Jongin was wearing soft cotton jogging pants with no underwear. And Kyungsoo could tell because he can see a a sinful outline. A very huge sinful outline. He can't look up because if he does, his face would be saying 'hello' to the crotch.

Kyungsoo's hands slipped and Jongin fell towards him. Luckily, Jongin was quick to catch him and accidentally pinned him to the wall.

"Crotch."

"What?," Jongin breathed.

"I mean, ouch," Kyungsoo said. Their bodies were pressed close together and their breaths were fanning each other's faces. Their eyes were glued to each other's lips.

Just one more inch.

But the elevator jolted again and they can hear banging from the outside.

Jongin broke the spell and banged the doors in response. He pressed the call button. "Hey! Hey! We're in here!"

Finally, there was a response.

"How many are you?"

"Just two," Jongin replied. "He's in shock."

Kyungsoo was indeed in shock. But no longer caused by being trapped in an elevator. He was in shock by being trapped under Jongin's spell.

"You okay?"

Kyungsoo looked up. There was a crease of worry on Jongin's brows.

"I'm fine," Kyungsoo replied as he reached for Jongin's hand which the other one readily took. He doesn't know why but there was comfort in his hold. He always held hands with his ex-boyfriend but it didn't even feel remotely close to this.

"Are you sure?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "Can you distract me?"

"Distract you? From what?"

"From the thoughts in my head. It's all jumbled now and I'm afraid I'm having a breakdown."

"How do I distract you?"

"Tell me about the one you said was taken. The one you would take out on Valentine's Day if he wasn't taken."

Jongin hesitated, then he nodded. "I saw him one summer ago. He was visiting someone in this building. I didn't know who he was or who he was visiting. I told my best friend about him. I can't shut up about him. He's so beautiful, like his beauty is unreal. He has such wonderful eyes like I can see how deep it is, just like his soul was. And when he smiles, my heart just stops. It should be illegal."

Kyungsoo's heart was hammering in his chest. He can't be sure but could he be...

"Then I found out he was always here for his boyfriend, it shattered my heart to pieces. Of course he wouldn't be single. How could someone so precious be single? But I hated his boyfriend. Because he didn't deserve him. He deserves so much more. If I was his boyfriend..."

"Yes?," Kyungsoo looked up. Even in the dark, he could tell that Jongin's expression has changed. Jongin let go of his hand but brought it up to cup his face.

"If I was his boyfriend, I'll cherish him. I'll treasure him. I'll treat him like he holds my world, because he does," Jongin's thumb ran slowly on Kyungsoo's lower lip. "I'd kiss him everyday. I'll tell him I love him every second, I won't care if it will get annoying..."

"Jongin...," Kyungsoo breathed because Jongin's face was just inches away from him.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'll never do anything to hurt you," Jongin closed the distance between them. But Jongin just rested his forehead on Kyungsoo's, both hands now on Kyungsoo's neck, running delicious circles on his skin.

"Jongin..."

"And if I will make you cry, it would be because of happiness."

Kyungsoo covered Jongin's hands with his. One move. One move and they will be kissing.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Jongin did.

The elevator jolted, making them jump away from each other. The lights went back on and the elevator moved again. This time going down.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin but the other one looked away, avoiding his gaze. Kyungsoo was about to call his name but the doors opened and several people were waiting for them. Kyungsoo was being pulled by several hands and he watched wordlessly as Jongin was also being ushered out by different people.

Kyungsoo lost sight of him when a familiar set of hands held him in an embrace. The scent was familiar too and Kyungsoo scrunched his nose. He doesn't like that scent or even like the feeling of the arms around him.

"Kyungie..."

His boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, held him in arms length. He was about to pull Kyungsoo back in a hug but Kyungsoo stopped him. Kyungsoo scanned his eyes among the sea of people and he spotted the person his ex was cheating him on. He was even wearing one of Kyungsoo's shirts. The nerve.

A crisp slap was heard and Kyungsoo's ex was cradling his reddened cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"Go back to your new boy toy, we're over," Kyungsoo said. "Threw my things or sell them, I don't care. And when you see me back here, it will not be because of you. So get away from me or I swear to God, you will be in an ambulance and I will be in a police car."

The ex was scampering away, with the shameless boy toy in tow.

Kyungsoo searched again for a face but all he saw was a retreating back.

He immediately ran towards it. Jongin was talking to someone on the phone when Kyungsoo stopped him. Jongin's eyes widened in shock.

"So your phone was not really dead, was it?"

Jongin looked shameful, and looked down.

"What did you say to me?," Kyungsoo asked him.

"What?"

"When you held me in the elevator while I was crying. You said something. What was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does. It matters to you. And it will matter to me. So what is it?"

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo's hand and held it. "I said...I said that why does the man of my dreams being treated like trash by someone else," Jongin said. "I said that didn't he know how much he's worth to me? I said that why was my treasure being played like a toy? It shouldn't be that way. He deserves so much. He's worth..."

Kyungsoo smiled, tiptoed and kissed Jongin on the cheek, much to the other's surprise.

"What..."

"I can tell that you want to tell me more," Kyungsoo said then Jongin nodded. "Well, there's a coffee shop near here. We can talk. I have time."

"O-okay," Jongin said, a shy smile slowing spreading on his face.

"Oh, and Jongin?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's."

**Author's Note:**

> So cringey, ohmygod I can' believe I wrote this. HAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you found it cute and fun. :)


End file.
